bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze Guru Bran
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40355 |no = 541 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 116 |animation_idle = 136 |animation_move = 136 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 95, 102, 109, 116, 123, 130, 137, 144 |normal_distribute = 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142 |bb_distribute = 10, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 13 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 84, 89, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114, 119, 124, 129, 134, 139, 144, 149, 154, 159 |sbb_distribute = 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Legends remain in the Atharva Republic of this great sage. Even at the height of the gods' attacks, those by his side experienced nothing but victory. However, as the scope of these local battles was quite limited, few outsiders know their details. Toward the end of the great war, he brought a number of sacred items out from storage, using them to convert his wrath into pure devastation upon his enemies. There are various theories as to the source of his wrath. The thing certain is that his attack was encased in flames. |summon = Hurry and bow your head! Have you seen the fire my artifacts can breathe? |fusion = I'm full of vitality! Reminds me of when I took on the gods! |evolution = Who did you think I was?! Evolving this much is a cinch for me! | hp_base = 3985 |atk_base = 1507 |def_base = 1367 |rec_base = 1490 | hp_lord = 5400 |atk_lord = 2000 |def_lord = 1805 |rec_lord = 2000 | hp_anima = 6143 |rec_anima = 1802 |atk_breaker = 2198 |def_breaker = 1607 |atk_guardian = 1802 |def_guardian = 2003 |rec_guardian = 1901 |def_oracle = 1706 | hp_oracle = 5103 |rec_oracle = 2297 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Five Light's Rage |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power of all Units when 5 elements or more are present & increase in damage dealt during Spark |lsnote = 30% boost |lstype = Attack |bb = Blazing Crown |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & Fire element added to attack for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = God Riser |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & boost to Def and Fire element added to attack for all allies for 3 turns |sbbnote = 110% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 350 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40354 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Might & Magic |addcatname = Bran3 }}